doblons_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
S. S. Hunky
(Can you please make pictures for this page, please! Thanks!) S. S. Hunky Uses IXPLODE skin Has 3 huge auto cannons, 5 rowers on each sides, 2 normal auto cannons, 4 side cannons, high ramming damage, and that big pentgon dropper at the back. It has a exclusive weapon that is a huge cannon at the front, it does 500 damage. Has a short and thick body and has 10000 HP. Is pretty medium in speed. Does 250 damage. Gives $2500 and 5000 score. 1-5 HP per sec (goes up to 25-30 HP per second at 1/10 HP) AI The AI is that it will try to shoot more than one player with its side cannons (so if the boss see a player that the boss can shoot at, it will first try to took for a other player that it can shoot at at the other side). It will also try to shoot someone with its front cannon. The boss will also try to ram a player if it goes to close. As a failsafe, the boss will retarget a other player if the boss can't do damage to the player it's trying to target with in 10 second. That makes sure that a cheap strategy where a player orbits the boss to make it confused is not used. At 1/10 Hp, it will start trying to flee away as it try's to save it self, so if you're fast, it's your turn to try to get the jackpot of loot! S. S. Steel Twig It is like the sidekick for the main boss. It is just a long steel color that is very thin. It has one normal auto cannon and 5 rowers. It has very high ramming damage and goes very fast. It's auto cannon does 25-100 damage. It has only 2500 Hp but it has a damage resistant of 3/4 (that even goes for ramming!). It give when killed $1000 and 25 score. It guards the boss when it spawns. It spawns with the main boss. Mini S. S. Hunky's Mini S. S. Hunky's are just mini versions of the real boss. They will spawn 5-7.5 minutes before the boss spawns and spawns where the boss will spawn. The Differences are: Has low ramming damage. Does 5-10 damage. Goes very fast. Gives 25 score. When the boss spawns, the spawns of the Mini Hunky's are cut in half. The minis start to guard the boss like S. S. Steel Twig and overwhelms any play who dare to attack, the best way of attacking is to team up! Startegy Strong: 1v1 Fight (for most players), noobs and Small teams Weak: Rounding up, Great pros and big teams that have high speed, Hp, skill and damage, COKE 84 and The Conba and Omega Battleship It would be hard, but a 1v1 against a great pro would (kinda) be easy. Due to the AI, you can confuse the boss by traping it in a circle of player, but to make it better, all of the players could have all stats be high. Trivia - The name "Hunky" is due to the fact that this boss as a big square-like body. - Could be like a beefed up version of the IXPLODE boss In-game - Instead of using the $2500, you can use the $2500 to get the exclusive weapon, but it uses up all of the $2500, it has all of the same stats, it also slows you down a bit. - The original name for the sidekick is S. S. Stick, but I changed it to S. S. Steel Twig because the original was boing and the new one sounded weird and unique. - I used the IXPLODE skin because I like IXPLODE. Category:Doblons.io Boss Ideas Category:Boss Idea Category:Doblons.io Ideas Category:Doblons.io Category:Protected Pages Category:Browse